Paint rollers have been used for many years to apply paint to a surface. Once the paint roller has been used it must be cleaned to remove any excess paint.
In the past, cleaning of a roller has entailed positioning the roller under a stream of running water and manually squeezing the roller to compress the roller matt. This method of cleaning is time consuming and messy.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a paint roller and paint roller cleaner that can quickly and easily remove excess paint from the paint roller. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.